


Innocent

by ElessarAmadeus



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElessarAmadeus/pseuds/ElessarAmadeus
Summary: 很普通很常规的碰碰车，啥警告都不打了，就是吉米页后入普兰，我脑子里的时间轴是1969。全都是我瞎编的，歌词梗乱玩，看看就好看看就好。看完不打我就蟹蟹惹！标题是一款软妹系香水的名字，官方中文名更软一点：无辜的脆弱。写到后期完全题文无关了，不是吉米页不行是我不行啊（土下座





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> 很普通很常规的碰碰车，啥警告都不打了，就是吉米页后入普兰，我脑子里的时间轴是1969。  
> 全都是我瞎编的，歌词梗乱玩，看看就好看看就好。看完不打我就蟹蟹惹！  
> 标题是一款软妹系香水的名字，官方中文名更软一点：无辜的脆弱。写到后期完全题文无关了，不是吉米页不行是我不行啊（土下座

你们从第一次见面开始就有了无声的默契，不是么？它在此后的排练与演出中只能不断滋长。于是在你又一次在演出结束后跟着他一起进了他的酒店房间时，他好像已经习以为常。他几个小时前还垂头站在聚光灯下，恍如一支纤丽的金色玫瑰——可身形仍然比你健壮得多。若放到少年时代你非要和他打一架，你一定会犹豫不决。你锁上门，环住他的腰，把他揽入你怀中。他没有丝毫反抗，也从未开口拒绝，只是将手轻轻搭上你的肩膀，避开你的目光，侧过头去——这让你自下而上地遍尝他的颈部线条。他的刘海有些长了，散下来遮住了那双蓝眼睛，所以你没有看清他颤动的睫毛，让他成功掩饰了眼中闪烁的情感。你的鼻尖埋进他柔软的卷发里，淡淡茶香和花的气息直钻进鼻腔。  
“我来这儿可不是想和你跳舞的……”  
你含住他的耳垂，惹出他一声喘息。噢，他见鬼地敏感。你前一秒还很有耐心，这时却仿佛被那一声勾起了什么，按捺着你的破坏欲一颗一颗解开他的衬衫纽扣。你明知他根本不会介意你更疯狂粗暴一点，可你此时此刻不合时宜地想起了在书上看到的希腊式恋爱——十余岁少年与成年男子长期交往，然后交合。少年委身于年长男子完全出于友爱与尊敬，而不是为了享受性爱的欢愉。因为古希腊人认为少年作为被侵入者表现出享受是自贬男性身份的，况且只有女子才有贪得无厌的性饥渴……你慌忙将注意力重新聚焦到眼前人，而不去思考他为何允许你轻率地将你们的关系拉入这样的境地。性吸引力——是个说不清的东西。  
他开始回应你了。他平时叫你Jimmy、Jim，接吻时却喜欢用气声叫你Pagey。他挑起你的下巴、直视你的双眼时还有些迟疑，吻你的嘴唇时却极具侵略性。他一旦被情欲点燃，就是你傲慢又火热的秘密情人。他一边深深地吻你，一边用手掌托着你的后脑勺把你按在墙上，他脱下的高跟鞋要是被扔在地板上定会发出清脆的响。他选择率先拆掉你的裤子，套弄你的勃起，让你禁不住抚慰而呻吟出声。天知道你是怎么忍住不射出来的。他的攻势让你不甘示弱，你并不急于挣脱他的怀抱，而是选择去吸嘬他探进来的舌尖，用带着厚茧的纤细手指玩弄他的乳头。你总是下意识地觉得会在他的胸膛闻到奶香味儿，这想法荒唐可笑又带着隐晦的色情意味。你想着下一次和他做爱也许可以捎上一小管牛奶味香水，你可等不到他下一个生日的时候送他一瓶。也许你吮得他一阵发麻，或者你的手指弄得他有些痒，他稍稍放松了对你的钳制，使得你有机会交换你们的位置。  
你引导他转过身、用手肘撑着墙壁，你贴在他身上，勃起隔着布料顶着他的屁股。你没有帮自己纾解欲望的意思，而是先解开了他的皮带扣，想帮他褪下长裤。你扒下他的裤子直接看到的就是赤裸的臀部和一双笔直的长腿——他没有穿内裤，当然了。他的勃起渗出了前液，肯定和你的一样硬得发疼，但你不仅毫不理会，还阻拦了他往下伸的手，换来了他一声带着愠怒的“Pagey!”。你试着安抚他，在他的后颈落下轻柔的吻。不能在他的上半身留下显眼的印记实在太可惜了，你蹲下去咬他的臀肉、又吸又舔他的屁股并让他颤抖起来时就是这么想的。是的，这样的做法不会让他特别疼，但会让他非常羞耻。你不紧不慢地从口袋里掏出一小管润滑剂涂了满手，象征性地揉了揉他的穴口与会阴，就站起身把他的手腕按在墙上，另一只手直接捅了进去。他发出的呻吟比在舞台上的任何一次都要性感诱人，这才真正挑起你的兴奋。你看得出他正在尽力摆脱初期的不适感，却挤进了第二根手指，径直推了两节进去。你示意他压低身子，方便你侧过身垂头吻他的嘴唇。他闭上眼睛并仰起脸的样子美极了，你故意夸张亲吻时的声音，听起来轻浮得要命。你空出来的那只手顺着脖颈攀上他的下巴，他便乖顺地含住你的手指。你命令他在你完成扩张之前不能松口，他轻轻咬着你的指头发出一声闷哼作为回应，又突然急喘一声以至于松开了齿关。即便会了意你还是往他屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌，埋在他体内的手指绕着那块让他产生快感的凸起打转。他的阴茎又胀大了一圈，因前列腺高潮的袭来滴下更多液体。"Oh, Little Robert Anthony wants to come and play?"话一出口你就觉得有些糟糕，恐怕以后他再唱How many more times你都会不可避免地想起这个晚上。那些追着他跑的姑娘们无论如何都想不到，舞台上你和他之间那些有意无意的对视、靠近，眼波流动间都是一次次试探与邀请。这样的状态持续着，直到他默许了一切，赤身裸体地贴在你身上喘息。  
你抽出手指，开始用一种极为磨人的恶劣手法按摩他的阴茎，搔刮马眼，引着涌出的体液让茎身变得滑溜溜的，再用指尖蹭那上面凸起的血管。他的腰线条曼妙又没有一丝赘肉，仅仅观赏都是一种享受。而你呢，你沿着他的腰线抚摸他、抓住他的阴囊然后挺腰操了进去。你坏心眼地往他的胸脯揉上一把，惹得他下意识向后躲闪。而这更令他贴紧了你紧绷的胸膛，使硬物更加深入。他在轻喘的间隙骂出了声，你温柔地啃咬他圆润的肩头，手臂却箍住他的腰加快了顶弄的节奏，低眸看着他再次胀大的阴茎可怜地随着你抽插的频率晃来晃去。这一切似乎都在逼着金发主唱骂出更多下流话。你退出来，扶着茎身用龟头磨蹭拍打他的洞口，单手抓着他挺翘的臀瓣再次整根没入。你们的身体是那样他妈的完美地贴合在一起，操他仿佛就是你活着要做的唯一事情。他的喘叫抓挠着你的心，你用吉他声操他时也是如此，你无耻地引导着他的叫声节节拔高，他的停顿、低吟、喘息尽在你的掌控之中。他的阴茎再次冉冉流出液体时你知道你激发了他的连续高潮，便沉下腰放缓抽插的速度，急促地撸动他的阴茎。他射在了你手里，没过多久你也到了。你把那些液体抹在他的胸口，他发出有些不情愿的轻哼，揪着你的衣服踉踉跄跄地带着你摔到床上。你顶着射精后的困倦感与头痛翻到他身上，趴在他的胸口把还没干掉的液体舔了个干净。你的脑子还是被昏沉吞没了，耳边隐约响起乐声令你仿佛置身幻觉中。有人用手指轻柔地按摩你的头皮，高亢的人声和低沉的絮语混杂在一起，你唯一清楚的就是那些声音一定都是属于他的……  
"…You shook me all night long…You shook me so hard, baby…"


End file.
